monstersuperleaguefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Maymurs/3/29 Maintenance
Maintenance Schedule * March 29th, 07:10 ~ 09:20 (UTC+0) Maintenance Details ▸ New Astromon Added * Merlin(5★ Fire,Water,Wood,Light,Dark) ** Fire/Water/Wood from Hero Fest, Dark from Fusion * Beatel(4★ Wood) **Guardian Dungeon ▸ Heroe's Fest and Fusion Astromon Added * Merlin (Fire, Water, Wood) added to Heroes'Fest exclusives * Merlin (Dark) added to Fusion Chart ** Shiva remains unchanged. ▸ Pinolo Returns * Pinolo (3★Wood) returns to Latecia. Details unknown. ** Pinolo (Wood) soulstones will randomly appear in Shady Shop as well ▸ Change to New Player Special Login Rewards ▸ Limited Variant Holy Gleem Package * April 17th 14:59 (UTC+0) ** 1 Variant Holy Gleem ** 1 Legendary Secret Egg ** 1 High Light/Dark Egg ** 200,000 Gold ** 100 Energy * Can only be purchased once during sale period. ▸ Ending Events * Ends on Mar 29th 02:59(UTC+0) ** Flora Capture Festival ** Limited (3★)Flora(Wood)'s Soulstones Available at Shady Shop ** Limited (3★)Variant Flora(Wood) Available at Crystal Shop ** Limited Flora's Package ** Festival Limited Benedict's Support (1+1) ** Festival Limited Seira's Support (1+1) * Ends on Mar 29th 09:00(UTC+0) ** Costumes on Sale! * Ends on Mar 29th 14:59(UTC+0) ** Limited (3★)Flora(Wood) Guardian Dungeon * Ends on Mar 29th 23:59(Local Time) ** Limited Fusion Event * Ends on Mar 31st 14:59(UTC+0) ** Limited Skill Books of the Month Balances & Bug Fixes ▸ Balances * Both Variant Holy Gleem and Variant Gleems can now be used on Evo.3 Astromons * Gleem Egg added in Incubators ** In a small chance, Variant Gleem will be summoned from summoning/opening Gleem Eggs * Change in number of Fire/Water/Wood Leveling Packs available per month ** Before: 1 Purchase per Month(0/1) ** After: 3 Purchase per Month(0/3) * Change in number of Astrogem Sack/Coffer/Chest/Strongbox package available per month ** Before: 20 Purchase per Month(0/20) ** After: 30 Purchase per Month(0/30) * Festival Gold Package is now also available during Clan Festival ▸ Bug Fixes * Fixed a bug that Empyrean Victoria & Nike(Water)'s active skill damage was set lower than Victoria(Water)'s damage * Fixed a bug that sometimes Astromons attacked twice on your first turn after pressing AUTO in the beginning of the battle * Fixed a bug that displayed wrong text for Aversion in Clan Region Defense ** Crisis Aversion: Decreases enemies' critical hit rate by 15% in the Astromon League User Interface Updates * All function added in Inbox * Storage added in Inbox ** Astromons sent to Inbox will be kept in Storage ** Astromon summons from Special Shop/Festival Ticket will be forwarded to Temporary Storage if your storage is full ** Free summons from Special Shop however, will not get this benefit ** Can adjust the list by 'Time Left' or 'Grade' * Change in pop**ups ** You can now skip 'Astromon of the Month' pop-up ** Masters above level 30 will no longer have an Inbox pop-up upon login ** Bingo pop-up will only come out on your first login of the day and when the timer no longer counts ** Clan Conflict pop-up will no longer come out in the lobby but when entering adventure * Tap▶▶ button delay after battle significantly shortened * 10x function added to High Eggs ** High Secret Egg ** High Fire Egg ** High Water Egg ** High Wood Egg ** High Light/Dark Egg * 10 function added to Medium&High Fruits * Detail function added in Astroguide that allows camera zoom-in * You can now Select members in Clan Conflict based on the best scores achieved from last fight * Summon->Fusion UI changed * Boutique UI changed * Artorius's stance in Class President Collection changed * Arthur's costume name changed ** Back to School Collection -> Class President Collection * Improved skill effects of Empyrean Victoria & Nike Sources: Official Facebook Page, Maintenance Notes Category:Blog posts Category:Latecian News Category:Maintenance Notes